


Making New Dreams

by yarnandtea



Series: Lyrium Song [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age II - Freeform, Fenders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is woken by a nightmare, but finds comfort in Anders' presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making New Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So...it got smutty. Still a bit on the light side of smut, but a BIG step for these two. Also, this may be the closest thing to fluff I've written for this pair and it starts off with a nightmare. *sighs*

Fenris woke with a start. He took a few deep breaths, trying to brush away the dream that had woken him. It had been something of a cross between a memory and a nightmare. Although, to be fair, there was little enough distinction between the two. As his heartbeats slowed, two facts crept into his awareness. The first was the steady throb of his erection. He scowled down at his loins in the dark. It was a perfectly natural reaction, given the contents of his dream, but that did not make it a welcome one. But this was not the pressing issue. The second thing he had become aware of was that he was not alone in his bed.

_Anders_ , his muddled mind provided after a moment. _It is only Anders_. Over the last moon they had spent more nights together than not. It was nothing unusual to find the mage in his bed, even if he had not been there when Fenris had gone to sleep. His heartbeats slowed and he relaxed against the pillow once more. Anders' presence was a comfort, and it eased away the last remnants of his dream. He smiled at the strangeness of that truth. Yet truth it was. He was coming to trust the mage, he realized. Yes, a strange truth, indeed.

He closed his eyes and tried to fall back into his slumber, but it became quickly evident that his erection would not be ignored. A small sigh of frustration fell from his lips. It would be easy enough to remedy the situation, but he did not like the thought of touching himself in such a manner in response to one of those dreams. Especially not with Anders right here beside him.

That brought a new idea to mind. Perhaps if he imagined it was Anders' hands upon him? His smile returned, widening slowly. Such a fantasy would be easy enough, with the smell of Anders in his nose and the sound of Anders' breathing in his ears. Anders had been true to his word about taking things slow between the two of them. He had not pushed Fenris for anything more than what they already had. But that did not mean that Fenris was not thinking about more. Yes, the more he considered the idea, the more he enjoyed it. He could not erase the memory of his dream entirely, but perhaps he could replace it with a new one for the time being.

Fenris curled over on his side, facing the wall. He let his eyes drift shut and opened his other senses. Feeling the warmth of Anders' body, listening to him, taking in the smells of elfroot and lyrium that always surrounded the man. Slowly, he reached down and pushed aside his smalls, taking himself in hand. He gasped at the contact, surprised by the intensity of the sensation. Touching himself did not normally draw such a reaction from him, but he had never before indulged in imagining that the touch was that of someone else. He abandoned his usual perfunctory routine, instead going slowly, trying to do this as he imagined Anders might. Behind his eyelids he saw that smug smile the mage seemed to save for him and his breathing quickened.

"Mmm. I could help you with that, if you like." Anders' voice was heavy and full of sleep. Fenris stilled. The bed shifted as Anders rolled over, sliding an arm around Fenris' waist and pulling him closer. He dropped a kiss on Fenris' shoulder. When Fenris did not answer, he added softly, "Or I could find myself overcome by the urge to visit the privy, giving you a few moments alone."

"No," Fenris breathed out. "Stay, please. I--"

Anders waited quietly for Fenris to go on. He _wanted_ to take Anders up on his offer. But he knew he was not ready yet. His nightmares may have subsided since he and Anders had begun sharing a bed, but they had not dissipated entirely. The old wounds were still open. They would heal, in time. He believed that now. But only if he _let_ them. So...not yet. But still, he did not want Anders to go.

"Hold me?" He asked quietly.

"Of course," Anders agreed, tightening his grip on Fenris ever so slightly.

Fenris resumed stroking himself, surprised his erection had not flagged. But then again, perhaps he shouldn't be surprised, he thought wryly. Not with Anders so close and warm and willing and dressed in nothing but his smalls himself. Anders kissed Fenris on the shoulder again, one hand wrapped around his waist while the other toyed with his hair. He kissed Fenris' neck, trailing his tongue lightly up to his ear, tracing the edge and sucking the tip between his teeth. Fenris cried out and bucked into his own hand. Yes, this was exactly what he needed. His strokes sped up. Anders continued to play with his hair, and Fenris turned his mouth so that he could capture the other man's lips with his own. Anders' tongue slid into his mouth and it was Fenris' undoing. He came with a low moan into Anders' mouth, slumping back against the other man as he finished.

"Oh that is a lovely thing to wake up to." Anders sighed as he broke off the kiss. He hugged Fenris tightly to him, spooned up around him.

"It is still the middle of the night," Fenris answered with a low chuckle. "We should go back to sleep."

"Even better."

Fenris wiped himself down with a corner of the sheet and then rolled over in Anders' arms. Another quick kiss, a whisper of thanks, and he trailed a hand lightly down Anders' stomach. There was no space between them. Anders' own erection was obvious, pressed against him as it was. Fenris bit his lip, meeting Anders' eyes in the moonlight.

"May I...?" He traced one finger lightly along the waist of Anders' smalls.

"Be my guest," Anders said with a grin. He might be willing to let their relationship progress slowly, but Fenris supposed he wasn't about to say no to intimacy when it was offered.

Anders rolled onto his back, sprawling in the bed, all loose limbs and easy grace. Fenris did not think he had ever seen the mage so relaxed. A small thrill ran through him at the realization that he was the only one of their group to be allowed the sight. He drank it in. When they were together, when they were able to set aside the cares of the world beyond just the two of them, Fenris was treated to a completely different side of Anders. Irreverent, sweet, free of the burdens of this ill-advised quest he had undertaken. He thought perhaps these were glimpses of the man Anders had been before--

Fenris shook his head, dismissing that line of thought. It was irrelevant, and he had other concerns at the moment. Anders grinned up at him and Fenris' eyes ran along his body. His smalls were tented from his erection, just a hint of wetness at the tip visible in the moonlight. Carefully, he pushed Anders' smalls out of the way, taking his cock into hand. He stroked lightly, from base to tip, running his thumb over the head. Anders sighed happily. Fenris leaned down to kiss him, just a quick press of lips, nipping at Anders' lower lip as he pulled back.

"You're feeling adventurous tonight," Anders observed with a grin. His tongue swiped over his lip, swollen from Fenris' bite.

Fenris did not answer, merely returning his focus to touching Anders. He noted every reaction the mage made. A slight twist as he pulled up caused the breath to catch in Anders' throat. Rubbing gentle circles at the base of the head with his thumb brought a low pleased hum. Quick firm strokes brought widened eyes and sped up breaths. With his free hand, Fenris reached down to card his fingers through the thick wiry curls at the base of Anders' cock. In the moonlight they gleamed silver, but he suspected in the day they would be golden, or perhaps a bit darker. He cupped Anders' balls, rolling them gently while he continued to stroke, and Anders' back arched off the bed, a guttural moan escaping from him. The sound shot straight through Fenris, causing his own spent cock to twitch slightly. He smiled, pleased that he had caused that sound.

"Fenris, I--"

Anders' clawed at the bed, the muscles in his stomach tightening. His hips jerked as he bucked into Fenris' hand. Fenris leaned to kiss him as he came, swallowing the cries of his release. Anders' hands scrabbled at his shoulders, trying to draw him close. Fenris resisted, pulling back a bit.

"Don't, we'll both be a mess."

"So we'll take a bath," Anders laughed.

His smile was so open that Fenris did not resist when he was pulled down again.  He let Anders wrap him up in strong arms and curled up against him, trying to ignore the warm stickiness between them. It would not stay warm for long, he knew. He realized that he was feeling wide awake now, and a glance out the window showed that the hour was still far too early to be starting the day. Suddenly a bath seemed like an excellent plan. Lazing with Anders in the warm water would be just the thing to lull them both back to sleepiness.

"That is not the worst idea you've ever had," he said after a few moments.

Anders just held him tighter, laughing softly in his ear. Fenris let his eyes slide shut, savoring the sound. It was one he knew he would wish to remember.


End file.
